


Otaku is Beautiful

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Figure-Out-Feelings-Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's when he realises that Fujigaya is flirting with him. Flirting. With /him/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otaku is Beautiful

Miyata can't even remember for how long he's wanted Tamamori. Probably since day one. There was just something about his awkwardness and long limbs that attracted Miyata from the beginning, before he even knew him. He's always seen Tamamori's beauty, even when he was a strange junior, and even more so when he became a real adult and started sweeping girls off their feet with his cool-guy look and dorky smile. But Tamamori's never wanted anything but friendship from Miyata.

Miyata knew, deep down, that there was no way someone like Tamamori would want him.

He recalls all the times Tamamori would shove him away when he got too close, calling him creepy, but then still let Miyata share his bed. Things like that kept Miyata's hope up for all these year.

All those gestures that were in fact sweet, that could have maybe been an indication that Tamamori felt anything more than friendship towards him.

Even when Tamamori had his secret girlfriends, Miyata hoped. That it was just a phase, only experimenting with pretty girls who wanted a hot idol, his theory supported by the fact that the relationships hardly ever lasted longer than a drama-filming.

He even confessed. After years and years of worrying, he finally told Tamamori how he felt about him, but got kindly rejected and nothing really changed, neither the way they interact nor the way Miyata feels.

The fact that Miyata's longed for Tamamori for years explains why he hasn't made an effort to hook up with someone in a very long time.There's been girls who showed interest in him, and several otaku boys, and he's had short affairs with a few of them, but never anything that would go emotional.

He's never even looked around within the agency, only enough to appreciate something pretty when it walks past him, but never thought more about it. And he certainly hasn't thought about anyone in his group like that.

Up until this tour.

It takes Miyata three weeks to actually realise what is going on. Fujigaya starts talking to him a lot more than he normally does, talks about his life and friends and clothes and everything he would normally talk to Yokoo about. And Miyata listens, accepting the opportunity to bond more with Fujigaya, who normally wouldn't pick him as a first choice to discuss fashion with.

Then the touches start. A hand on his back after practise saying good job, goodbye hugs and seemingly accidental brushes of thighs when they sit next to each other. Along with the touches comes the smiles, small, cute, inviting smiles that Fujigaya directs only at him.

But Miyata still doesn't think of it as anything else than Fujigaya being nice, until one day when he wears new jeans to a meeting, a brand Fujigaya's recommended him that are a little tighter than he normally wears.

”Wow, Miyacchi, those jeans makes your ass look great.” Fujigaya purrs with a mischievous smile, and then trails a hand along his lower back when he walks past, fingertips brushing the waistband of his new pants.

That's when he realises that Fujigaya is flirtingwith him. Flirting. With _him._ Even if he's never looked at his groupmates with that kind of eyes, Fujigaya is straight out gorgeous, a blind man would know that. And his partners, those Miyata know about, are always if not as gorgeous, at least close to. 

And Miyata wouldn't consider himself gorgeous unless he got a whole new face and probably body too, so he ends up talking to Senga for a second opinion.

“Well, he obviously wants to sleep with you.” Is Senga's simple answer, and Miyata turns that statement over and over and over for another week to find the fault in it, but he can't.

It feels really awkward in a way, knowing that Fujigaya wants him, because Miyata still likes Tamamori, so much it hurts.

But in another way, he's flattered, interested as to why Fujigaya wants him, and he's been thinking about it so hard that Fujigaya's on his mind more often than not, both as he normally is and as his brain has started conjuring him up. With a lot less clothes.

And so he can't help himself when Senga's words resurface as soon as Fujigaya touches him and he blushes like crazy when he can't stop his mind from racing on its own.

“What's the matter? You're bright red.” Fujigaya asks when they're just about to go on stage for the first encore, and Miyata blushes even darker, trying to push away the thoughts of what Fujigaya's smooth tanned skin would feel like under his fingers.

“Nothing. Just warm.” He grins, hoping it looks natural, but Fujigaya only smirks before a staff member tells them to get moving.

During the encore Fujigaya is all over him. At first he's discreet, laying a hand on Miyata's arm or glances at him when he sings something particularly sweet, and Miyata tries his best to keep his bearings because it's _embarrassing_ that he does this in front of the fans. And then, during the second song, he walks up to Miyata in the sexiest way possible and runs his hand up Miyata's chest, over his jaw and strokes away some sweaty hair, and Miyata only faintly hears the screeching fangirls. They sound almost like he's under water, and all his brain registers is the warmth of Fujigaya's smooth fingertips on his body, Fujigaya's smile and knowing look.

Then he's gone so fast it feels like a flash of blue tour shirt and dark hair, but it's probably just Miyata's perception of time being temporarily numb.

In the pause between encores, Fujigaya glances over at Miyata with a smile, looking like he might come over and talk to him, but Miyata quickly dives into a conversation with Senga and Nikaido. He's a little scared of his own reaction to that fanservice, how his brain slowed down and Fujigaya's touch still tingles on his skin, and he's pretty sure he's not ready to talk about it.

Just before they go back on stage, he sees Tamamori eye him with a frown that is not his usual critique of Miyata's behaviour, but something that looks more... bothered.

Later that night, Miyata can't sleep, keeps thinking about Tamamori's look and Fujigaya's fingertips that he can  _still_ feel on his skin, and if he finally kicks off the covers and shoves a hand into his pants with a guilty blush, it's just to get some damn sleep.

The next day, Miyata thinks he can just forget it, that Fujigaya will laugh it off, but when they get to the encore, he does the same thing, and Miyata tries his best to keep the grin on and inappropriate thoughts from yesterday night's fantasies away. Afterwards, Tamamori grabs Miyata by the arm as soon as they've changed and thanked staff.

“Hey. Take me out for food.” He says, and Miyata quickly overcomes the surprise and agrees happily, since normally Tamamori falls asleep the second he gets off stage. Having 40 percent of the audience as fans must be tough.

“So what's up with you and Gaya?” Tamamori asks when they sit across from each other waiting for their food.

Miyata chokes on his water and tries not to spit it out. He coughs and Tamamori frowns, that same look from yesterday.

“Nothing.” Miyata says as soon as he can talk, but Tamamori doesn't look convinced.

“You don't have to lie to me you know.” He says, pursing his lips, and Miyata sees that he actually believes there's something going on between them. “You've been awfully close lately.”

“There's nothing, really.” Miyata says honestly, looking Tamamori straight in the eye until he sighs and looks away.

“Fine.”

The waitor arrives with their food and they eat in silence for a few minutes.

“... I'm not sure I like it anyway.” Tamamori finally says before popping a piece of fried chicken into his mouth.

Miyata looks up at him, nearly dropping his chopsticks, because suddenly the realisation dawns on him that Tamamori is jealous. He can't help the warm feeling that spreads within him, even though he tells himself that Tamamori's just not used to anyone else showing interest in Miyata. And that it's Fujigaya just makes it worse, since Tamamori's never been able to win someone if Fujigaya'd set his eyes on them too.

“Tama-chan I told you, it's nothing.” He laughs, tone light. “Are you jealous or something?”

“Of course not, freak.” Tamamori mutters, but it only makes Miyata more certain, and he drops the subject after that. Miyata ends up sleeping over, and it's the first time ever his thoughts wandered to someone else with Tamamori so close.

The next day is the tour final, with DVD filming, and Miyata's certain that Fujigaya won't get close to him this time, because how the hell would that look on a DVD. But he does. To be fair he's more clingy with Yokoo, but that's to be expected, and pretty much everyone besides Kitayama for obvious reasons, and Senga because Nikaido would decapitate him.

This time when Miyata catches eyes with him on stage during the encore, he's holding a camera as protection, which keeps Fujigaya from coming in too close. Instead, his fingers run through Miyata's hair, and Miyata's momentarily shocked that Fujigaya would even touch something as sweaty as his hair. Then he feels a jolt of heat that forces him to surpress a shiver as Fujigaya gives a tiny tug before laughing and withdrawing his hand, but his look tells Miyata that he noticed what just happened.

Miyata blushes and tries and fails to focus on the camera and Fujigaya continues on, looking over the audience's penlights reading “Tour otsukaresama” once more with a vibrant smile.

When they get off stage for the last time all tour, Miyata's grinning as stupidly as everyone else. It's always a special feeling finishing a tour, a relief but still a heavy feeling since it's what they all love to do.

“Wanna go out for drinks?” Kitayama says and lays a hand on Miyata's bare shoulder when he's pulled his sticky tour shirt off.

“Yeah, sure.” Miyata agrees and throws a smile over his shoulder, wanting the post-concert feeling to last even though he's dead tired.

Kitayama smiles back and goes to ask Nikaido and Senga, and Miyata meets Fujigaya's eyes from across the room. He's looking, but not that kind of creeper look that Miyata's pretty sure he used to give Tamamori sometimes, and offers Miyata a cute smile before turning back to his bag. Miyata feels the blush rise on his cheeks and half of him wishes Fujigaya's coming out too, and half of him wishes that he's not, and then wants to slap himself for mentally regressing to junior high level.

It turns out that everyone but Tamamori accepted Kitayama's offer, and Miyata ends up pressed in between Fujigaya and Senga in a booth at a smoky club, sipping something sweet and strong. His first choice wouldn't have been a club, but Kitayama said he wanted to dance and Senga agreed, and a club it was. Not that Senga's doing any dancing.

He wouldn't say Kitayama is either, since last they saw him he stood by the bar charming some hot girl. Miyata's participating in the throw-back of weird tour happenings that Nikaido's laughing his way through while Senga smiles, but he's considering trying to phase out and leave them alone. Their fingers are already laced together and Senga's leaning in to nose softly at Nikaido's neck while Nikaido's talking. It's unexpectedly sweet, everytime Senga's the one showing affection like this Miyata's acutely reminded of how serious their relationship is.

It normally hurts him, because he wants what they have, but right now it doesn't sting his heart as much as it normally does. On his left he hears Fuijgaya's laugh and feels his thigh shift against Miyata's own, and he turns to look at him, leaving Nikaido to finish laughing by himself.

Fujigaya's next to Yokoo and Miyata's not sure what they've been talking about, but as he turns to look Yokoo's rising.

“You leaving?” Miyata asks, or half-shouts to be heard over the thumping music, but Yokoo shakes his head with a smile.

“Getting drinks, you want anything?” He answers just as loudly, and Miyata looks at his half-empty glass before shaking his head. He's good.

Yokoo nods once in confirmation before sauntering off towards the bar, leaving Miyata with Fujigaya, and he suddenly feels very self-conscious.

Fujigaya looks at him, laughter fading into a smile, alcohol tinting his cheeks pink and he's so pretty Miyata feels his breath catch.

Fujigaya looks past him and leans over Miyata's lap to slap at Senga's knee. “Hey. If you're gonna make out you better go home.”

Miyata looks over to see them reluctantly end a kiss and Nikaido looks up to glare at Fujigaya like it's all his fault that they're idols and can't make out in public.

Senga sees his look and lets out a small laugh. “Come Nika, let's go home, it's late anyway.”

Fujigaya stays in Miyata's lap, placing his forearms on Miyata's thighs while he keeps up the glaring competition with Nikaido.

Miyata swallows, very aware of his hands suddenly as he's not sure what to do with them, and he meets Senga's eyes and hears his words again.  _“Well, he obviously wants to sleep with you.”_

Miyata's not sure what possesses him, but he raises a hand and places it on Fujigaya's lower back, feeling the heat of his skin underneath his T-shirt.

“We're leaving then.” Senga says and rises, holding Nikaido's arm steadily since Nikaido's slightly off balance. “Have a good night.”

He smiles in a knowing way that has Miyata blushing and removing his hand from Fujigaya's body, and then the two are gone, leaving only Fujigaya and Miyata.

“Hey.” Fujigaya sits back up, withdrawing his arms to rest in his own lap. “You don't have to stop touching me.”

His voice is low, but Miyata hears and he looks away, cheeks burning. “I...”

He starts but he doesn't even know what he was trying to say so he breaks off with a noncommital noise.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, and then breath on his neck as Fujigaya leans in to talk in his ear. “It's okay if you don't want to. But I really want you to fuck me.”

The words go straight into Miyata's pants and he shudders involuntarily, unprepared for the dirty talk, and Fujigaya's lips brushes the shell of his ear and sends little shivers down his spine.

He's suddenly very aware of that all he has to say is yes and Fujigaya'd be all his for tonight, and he can't help but wonder how many people would kill for this opportunity. _I like Tamamori_ , he tries to remind himself, but right now he can't recall why that would matter. It's not like Tamamori's ever gonna want him anyway.

He turns to look at Fujigaya, who doesn't pull back, and they're so close their noses are almost touching, Fujigaya's eyes deep and dark and promising. “Why?” Miyata finally asks, eyes flicking down to Fujigaya's full lips and lingers a little too long.

Fujigaya frowns, not pleased with that question at all.

“Because you're hot.” He breathes against Miyata's lips and Miyata lets out a shaky breath himself before those lips brush his in a kiss that is so light it starts tingles that seems to itch on Miyata's own lips.

“What the hell guys, get a room.” Yokoo's voice comes over the music Miyata had forgotten was even there, and Fujigaya pulls away to frown at Yokoo. He stands there with a drink in each hand and looks them over with a sceptical eyebrow raised.

Fujigaya gives Miyata a heated look before he turns back to Yokoo and receives his drink. Miyata grabs his own glass and drinks some to try and wash away the tingles from Fujigaya's kiss, but he can't, and even though they're talking about getting Yokoo a girl, he can't think of anything else than slamming Fujigaya against a wall and kiss him until he can't breathe. Suddenly it's easy to see how Fujigaya seems to be able to seduce anyone.

Miyata downs the rest of his drink and laughs at the stupid dating ideas Fujigaya has for Yokoo, but catches himself annoyed with the conversation, wondering how long it'll take. After a few minutes, he lays a hand on Fujigaya's thigh, placement as innocent as he can, but Fujigaya glances at him with a look that makes Miyata slowly move his hand further up.

“Let's go dance.” Fujigaya breaks Yokoo off mid-sentence, but Yokoo only blinks in surprise once before getting up, and Fujigaya grabs Miyata's wrist to drag him along.

Miyata's not really a dancer, but when they've made their way onto the dance floor, into the crowd and Miyata's pressed against Fujigaya's back, it's not difficult to move to the beat. Fujigaya has no shame, throwing an arm around Miyata's neck and rolling his hips back into Miyata's in a way that has him flustered within seconds. If Miyata wasn't convinced before, he sure is now, and it only takes him a few minutes before he has to grab Fujigaya by the hips to still his movement. That makes Fujigaya turn around, an almost innocent look on his face as he leans in close to Miyata's ear. “Take me home?”

The train ride to Miyata's place is hell, Miyata's hands and lips itching to get on Fujigaya's skin, and he hopes he's drunker than he thought because he's never been this desperate to sleep with anyone, ever. It takes him until the stop before his own to remember they didn't even tell Yokoo they left.

Miyata unlocks the door with hands that are a little numb from the cold night outside, and lets Fujigaya inside the dark and quiet hallway before closing the door behind them. It's late and his family must all have gone to bed already, and Miyata barely has time to think that they should be quiet before Fujigaya's got him pressed against the door, lips crashing against his.

Miyata lets out a small sound of surprise before he forgets everything but Fujigaya. Fujigaya's a hell of a kisser, go figures, leaving Miyata dizzy without having even brushed their tongues together, and Miyata feels his hands search out Fujigaya's waist without his active consent. Fujigaya's body is warm against his cold hands, and he runs them further up under his jacket to seek out more heat, making Fujigaya shiver.

When he brushes a nipple over fabric, Fujigaya breaks the kiss with a gasp that rings loud in the silence, and Miyata's reminded that any of his family members could show up at any second. He pushes Fujigaya away enough for him to stand up properly, and then shrugs off his jacket. Fujigaya gets the hint and removes his too, before starting in on his shoes.

Miyata kicks his own off and waits for Fujigaya to finish, before grabbing him by the wrist and starts guiding him through the dark house.

The second before Miyata lets Fujigaya inside his room he thinks of all his anime-merch and what Fujigaya will think of his room looking like a 13-year-old's, but then Fujigaya brushes past him, the scent of his cologne igniting Miyata's nerves for another reason and he drops the thought entirely.

Fujigaya goes straight for his unmade bed, sitting down on the edge and leaning back on his hands while peering up at Miyata with a mischievous smirk.

Miyata stops for a second to look at him, at his styled dark hair, at the dark T-shirt revealing a tempting expanse of skin at the neckline, and thinks that Fujigaya looks too hot to be in this room.

Fujigaya bites his lip, the smile not leaving his eyes as he tilts his head. “Did you change your mind?”

His voice is a deep whisper that says he knows Miyata hasn't, but it still sends goosebumps down Miyata's arms, and he takes the last few steps to his bed and pushes Fujigaya onto his back.

Fujigaya lets out a giggle. “I guess not.”

This time, Miyata takes the initiative to press their lips together, easily prying Fujigaya's lips apart. Heat rushes through him at the first touch of their tongues, a small groan slipping out of him and he can feel Fujigaya smile.

Miyata's hands seem to have a life of their own as they explore Fujigaya's chest, running up his sides and down his arms, feeling everything he can with clothes still on. Fujigaya quickly seems to tire of clothes though, as he breaks the kiss to pull Miyata's shirt over his head, followed by his own, before tangling a hand in Miyata's hair to draw him back into his mouth.

Miyata's hands quickly find Fujigaya's skin, but he almost forgets to touch as he feels Fujigaya's fingertips trail his jaw, much like he'd done on stage, but then continue down his throat, to his chest.

When Fujigaya pinches a nipple Miyata breaks the kiss with a soft moan, hips rolling down against Fujigaya's thigh.

“Worked up, are you?” Fujigaya asks softly, amusement in his voice.

“You've been trying to get into my pants for hours, what do you think?” Miyata huffs, and he knows it's not the best comeback, but there are more urgent matters to attend to right now. Like Fujigaya's skin.

“Hours?” Fujigaya laughs breathily as Miyata's lips drop to just below his jaw, mouthing his way down his throat. “How about months.”

“Months?” Miyata repeats, trying to recall how long this has been going on. Has it really been months?

“Yeah.” Fujigaya says, and then lets out a low moan as Miyata bites down gently on his throat. “You're awfully slow.”

Miyata has an answer to that, but suddenly he finds himself on his back, Fujigaya straddling his thighs.

“And I don't like to wait.” Fujigaya's eyes are dark as he rolls his hips against Miyata's crotch, and they both moan as their clothed erections brush.

Miyata's not too much for taking it slow and sweet either, so he goes for the fastening of his jeans and makes sure Fujigaya does the same on his, kicking off pants and underwear until they're both naked. Miyata sits up, eye level with Fujigaya's chest as he hovers above Miyata's lap, and presses a kiss to his sternum before reaching for his bedside table. He should have lube in there _somewhere_.

But Fujigaya catches his wrist and presses a small tube and a condom into his hand that he must have retrieved from his pants, saving Miyata the embarrassment of not finding the supplies.

Miyata glances up with a thankful smile, and finds Fujigaya looking back down at him with eyes dark with anticipation. It has Miyata quickly rubbing lube onto his fingers and sneak an arm around Fujigaya to tug him closer. Fujigaya gasps as his cock presses against Miyata's stomach and Miyata's fingers slip between his cheeks to rub at his entrance.

“Miyacchi...” He breathes as Miyata pushes the first finger inside of him, one of Fujigaya's hands tangling in his hair and the other squeezing his shoulder, and the sound of his name like that has Miyata's blood on fire.

He places little kisses all over Fujigaya's chest as he works him open, Fujigaya's small gasps and moans urging on his own arousal. When he pushes the second finger inside he lets his tongue flick a nipple, and Fujigaya's hand in his hair tightens so much it's almost painful.

“Oh god.” Fujigaya bursts out when Miyata curls his fingers, hand on Miyata's shoulder clawing at his skin while nearly pulling his hair out with the other, and Miyata's hips buck on their own.

“You're so tight Gaya.” Miyata's voice comes out more like a groan than the cool voice he'd aimed for. “And here I thought you slept with every hot person you saw.”

“I don't-” Fujigaya gives his hair a tug, but he doesn't manage a coherent response as Miyata presses a third finger inside him. “Oh.”

It doesn't take long until Fujigaya starts pushing back against his fingers and tries to rub his erection against Miyata's stomach. Miyata smiles and pulls his fingers free, pleased by Fujigaya's whine.

He pads around on the covers for a second, looking for the condom package, and when he finds it he quickly tears the foil with his teeth. He rolls the condom onto himself, feeling Fujigaya's eyes watch him as his own eyes fall closed in pleasure at the touch.

He jerks when he feels a hand join his own on his cock, and as his eyes fly open, Fujigaya's smiling slyly at him, giving a squeeze before holding him steady.

Miyata quickly removes his own hand as Fujigaya starts lowering himself onto his cock, and instead fists the sheets as he tries his best not to grab Fujigaya's hips and force him down faster.

“Fuck.” Fujigaya hisses when he's halfway down and Miyata can only groan because it's _so good._

Fujigaya gets all the way down with a deep sigh, the inside of his thighs soft against the outside of Miyata's own. Miyata exhales a shaky breath and unclaws one hand from the sheets and places it on Fujigaya's hip, just to have some more skin to skin contact, and he doesn't miss the hint of a smile on Fujigaya's lips.

“Good?” Fujigaya asks quietly, the smile blooming out on his lips and Miyata would roll his eyes if he could think of anything but Fujigaya moving.

“Just... move.” He manages as his hips give a small thrust on their own and efficently wipes the smile off of Fujigaya's face.

“Yeah.” Fujigaya agrees breathily, and then there's a hand on Miyata's chest pushing him backwards. “Lie back.”

Miyata complies, at least leaning back on his elbows since he wouldn't miss this for anything in the world, and Fujigaya starts to move his hips, a slow roll that looks fucking fantastic and sends his nerves into a glowing heat and a need for more.

He watches Fujigaya, his fluid movements as he rises up and falls down again, his face that shows the pleasure waves he feels, his eyes half closed, the way his hands run lightly over his own body as if he's doing a lapdance but doesn't seem aware of it.

“Faster.” Miyata hears himself say before he can think, voice deep and insisting, and Fujigaya's eyes snap open fast enough for Miyata to see them darken.

He does speed up, small moans falling from his mouth as Miyata can't help but roll his hips to meet his bouncing, falling back to lie on his back. It's so hot, such burning pleasure and Miyata's thrusts gets harder until Fujigaya has to brace himself with his hands on Miyata's chest not to fall over. This changes the angle, and Miyata's not going to last much longer if Fujigaya keeps tightening like this around him, keeps moaning and whimpering in that pitched voice.

He gets a hand in between them to wrap his hand around Fujigaya's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, smearing the precome over the tip, and Fujigaya's moans rise another octave.

“Fuck.” Miyata curses, and uses his other hand to grab Fujigaya's hip to force him down harder.

Fujigaya's hands claw on Miyata's chest, scratching, and that's the warning Miyata gets before Fujigaya comes with a groan, throwing his head back and pulsing over Miyata's fingers.

He squeezes hard enough around Miyata that he tumbles over the edge as well, unprepared for his orgasm and that only makes it better, pleasure washing over him as Fujigaya continues to tighten around him with aftershocks.

He forces his eyes open as he comes down, breathing hard, and looks up at Fujigaya, whose arms are shaking on Miyata's chest, but there's a small smile on his face.

Miyata would ask what he's smiling about if he could actually breathe, but the smile fades as Fujigaya moves off of him, wincing as Miyata falls out of him.

“You okay?” Miyata finally manages to form words, but he's not ready to lift his arms and fix himself up, limbs still buzzing with endorphines.

“Yeah.” Fujigaya says as he falls down on the sheets next to Miyata. “More than okay. My thighs are dying though.”

Miyata can't help but smile at that, recognising Fujigaya's whiny behaviour and it's nice in a familiar way, making what they just did less awkward. The thing is though, it doesn't feel awkward at all. Nothing feels weird, like things normally do after a one night stand. Miyata shakes his head a little, too fuzzy to try and understand anything right now. He reaches down to tie off the condom and toss it in the trash, before he rolls over onto his side and pulls Fujigaya closer, hands dropping to the backs of his thighs and start rubbing slowly.

“You looked damn hot though.” He says, looking into Fujigaya's eyes that are so close like this, and he can't help but lower his voice to a whisper.

“Then I guess it's worth it.” Fujigaya smiles and kisses the tip of Miyata's nose.

They fall asleep, and it's not until Miyata's awoken by his mother knocking on the door and he finds Fujigaya still sleeping peacefully next to him that he thinks that maybe they should have been more quiet yesterday.

Miyata gets up and lets him sleep, haves breakfast with his family and waits until they've all left for work or errands until he wakes Fujigaya up.

“It was fun. We should do it again.” Fujigaya says with a wink when he leaves, and Miyata catches himself thinking that yeah, maybe they should.

It takes two days for Tamamori to call Miyata and invite himself over, and Miyata accepts without a second thought as usual. Only when Tamamori arrives, and Miyata's thankfully home alone, Tamamori's cheeks are flushed with anger.

“You told me there was nothing between the two of you!” He yells the second he closes the door behind him, jacket unzipped and scarf hanging untied over his shoulders. “I can't believe you lied to me!”

Miyata is so taken aback by Tamamori yelling at him that he can only gape and stare at his fierce eyes and clenched fists, because he's seen Tamamori in all kinds of moods, but never furious.

“You said there was _nothing_ , and then you get drunk after the tour final and take him home!?” Tamamori goes on, and Miyata has no idea what's going on right now, completely blown away by Tamamori's sudden anger. “Doesn't sound like nothing to me!”

“Tama-chan...” Miyata starts incredulously, not knowing what he wants to say, but Tamamori cuts him off.

“Don't fucking Tama-chan me! Gaya is so damn smug about finally getting into your bed and he's insufferable! I thought you liked me, do you normally go about fucking bandmates when you have feelings for someone?!” Tamamori finishes, breathing elevated from screaming as he glares at Miyata from under brown bangs.

Miyata's not sure how to process that, both a little flattered at Fujigaya bragging about him, and honestly upset that Tamamori seems to think that it's okay for Miyata to just go on and have unrequited feelings for him forever.

“Yuta, I confessed to you years ago and you turned me down, remember?” He says quietly instead, can't bear himself to be angry with Tamamori no matter how much hurts him.

“Yes! But that doesn't mean I want you to sleep around!” Tamamori huffs, seeming to hear himself how stupid that earlier statement was.

“Well, I'm sorry I won't be celibate for you even when you don't want me.” Miyata says, and some of the bitterness he feels seeps into his voice.

“Well... Maybe I changed my mind.” Tamamori crosses his arms and looks away, and it takes Miyata a few moments to register what Tamamori just said.

“Changed... Your mind about what?” He finally asks, voice tense as he doesn't dare hoping.

Tamamori heaves a sigh, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation now that he's no longer angry. “I got so jealous when I heard about you and Gaya. So I figured that maybe I do like you after all. At least well enough to try.”

He looks up at Miyata with a shy, uncertain expression, and Miyata's not sure whether he's dreaming or not, but it feels pretty real as he presses his lips to Tamamori's.

A few weeks later, after they've officially told the group, Miyata gets a text from Fujigaya.

_Feel free to thank me in any way you want. And tell Tama-chan he's lucky to have you all to himself now._

 

~*~

 


End file.
